Keira MacDonald
]] Name: Keira MacDonald Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Boston Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Tim Burton movies, Music, Drawing, some anime, Goth culture to a certain extent. Appearance: The first impression somebody gets from looking at Keira is that she's a prime example of how a girl could look like a stereotypical Goth yet still come off as being cute. She stands at about 5'5, and weighs approximately 101 pounds. She's quite flat-chested, and on the general whole is quite skinny for her age. Her face is heart shaped, and her ovular eyes are blue. Whilst her lips are fairly thin, their still full enough to show off her red lipstick in an appealing manner. Her nose is small and button shaped, and her small ears are often pierced with little pink studs. Her spiky, neck length hair is dyed pitch black, with one long red highlight down the left side of her head. He often wears make-up, usually black eye-liner and the aforementioned red lipstick. Despite her Goth reputation, she's never whitened up her face, preferring to keep to her already somewhat pale Caucasian skin instead. As far is clothing is concerned, her usually attire consists of a black tank-top with a picture of Jack Skellington's face on the front, a red mini skirt with black and white stripped tights, red elbow sleeves, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black trainers. Biography: Her own personal history isn't exactly what you'd call exciting or interesting. She was born in Boston, raised in Boston, and to this day still lives in Boston. Her parents both had fairly average jobs, her father was a car salesman and her mother was a nurse at the local veteran's hospital. She had an average education, getting mostly C's and D's in most subjects apart from English and Art, which she often got A's and B's respectively. Currently, she's attending College where she's studying English and Art. Whilst there, she's made several friends and acquaintances, and despite her Gothic appearance she's often viewed quite positively by the majority of the school after they find out what she's like. As far as her own personal ambitions go, she hasn't really thought that far ahead. She always figured that she'd figure it out when she was older, but seeing as she's quickly reached 18 and yet to come with a decision her friends and family have become slightly concerned. That being said, whenever she DOES have an idea for something, she usually goes through with it to the end. Very rarely has she ever started on a project of some description and not finished it all the way to the end. Her personality has often been described by her friends as a bizarre mix of cynicism, optimism and sarcasm. Unlike most people who go for the "Goth" look, she isn't particularly shy at all, and is actually quite talkative. She doesn't really consider herself to be a Goth in anything other then image, although she doesn't mind whenever somebody refers to her as one (Although she does take minor offence at being called an Emo, seeing as she can't stand "That pathetic angsty crap" as she puts it). She's quite outgoing, and likes to speak her opinion. She also, despite her average grades and somewhat lazy attitude, happens to be quite clever. She hasn't had many romantic relationships through her life, mainly due to the fact that she prefers to have the dominating role in said relationships. She has a strong sense of independence, which often comes into conflict during relationships. She even jokingly considered becoming a lesbian just because of how many relationships have ended badly after several arguments. As a result, whenever she comes across a guy who she finds to be friendly and likeable, she often prefers to befriend them rather then flirt with them (That being said, she does have her occasional flirty moments). As for her interests, she has several. She's a huge fan of Tim Burton movies, as evidenced by her Nightmare Before Christmas tank top. In particular, she's fond of Edward Scissorhands, Sleepy Hollow and Sweeny Todd. She doesn't watch that much TV, seeing as most of it is a bit too boring and mainstream. One exception however was the Animated Cartoon The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, which she has fond memories of from the days when she watched it as a kid (Many of her friends even said that she sounded a lot like Mandy, one of the main characters in the show). She also watches certain anime, her favourites being Black Lagoon and Death Note. As far as her taste in music goes, she tends to prefer bands that are dark and moody, whilst at the same time not overtly angsty and emo. One of her favourite bands being the Japanese Punk Metal band Maximum the Hormone, due to their unpredictable and fast paced tunes. She also has a fondness for Evanescence, MELL, Disturbed and SOME Marilyn Manson. She also has a fondess for KISS for the way that their image disguises the fact that they're a Glam Rock band. Advantages: She's outgoing and friendly, which would aid her when seeking allies. She's also quite resourceful and cunning, so she'd be able to think herself out of many situation that might stump someone less clever. Her strong sense of independence will also aid her mentally, and her determination will mean she'd be unlikely to simply give up. Disadvantages: She's an optimist at heart, which would mean that killing others wouldn't be something that she'd do without regret. She's not particularly strong, and neither is she in particularly good shape. Her personal sense of independance could make forming groups difficult for her, due to her resentment towards playing a supporting role in any such group. Also, her appearance could give off the wrong impression to some people. --- Power: Whooping Smoke Conclusion: The "goth chick" that never gives up. An interesting one, yes, but she won't maintain that level of determination once she realizes how dire her situation is. Nevertheless, she'll probably go further than the rest of the girls. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Taryn Gregory. Allies: Raymond Pietrowski Enemies: Taryn Gregory, Katherine Black Mid-game Evaluation: '''Keira woke up in the radio tower, quickly discovering her power. She went through her pack, taking inventory of her belongings, then was startled by the sound of someone approaching. She called out to the other student, Raymond Pietrowski, proposing a preemptive truce. The two tossed their guns aside, trusting each other to not attack. They talked briefly, getting to know each other, then moved outside, for better lighting. Upon leaving the tower, Keira was shocked to discover her surroundings. The pair briefly considered using the radio tower to broadcast a message for help, but found the plan unworkable, and thus left to explore the island. The two tried to find their way to the ravine, but got lost, instead ending up on the other side of the island, at the great divide. They spoke for a while, searching for a place to make a new plan. Soon, though, they were surprised when Joel Deitrick burst from the bushes and collapsed, wounded, at their feet. Keira and Ray attempted to patch up the wounded Joel as best they could, They carried him to a cave, where they waited throughout the night. In the morning, the area they were in was announced to be a danger zone. Ray insisted that they leave at once, abandoning Joel, who they could not bring with them in time. Keira was horrified by the idea, and argued against it, but eventually acquiesced. There was some tension between the allies after that incident. Still, they remained together, traveling to the church. There, Keira heard a noise, and went ahead to check it out. Ray soon encountered Taryn Gregory, who held him at gunpoint. Keira, seeing this, drew her own weapon on Taryn. Taryn's ally, Katherine Black, also entered the confrontation, attempting to neutralize the situation. Somewhere in the chaos, Keira let her guard down, and Taryn grabbed her, attempting to hold her hostage. Keira shoved Taryn off, and the two girls struggled for control of Keira's gun. Taryn got the upper hand, and was in a position to shoot Keira, when Ray shot Taryn's wrist, skimming it and causing Taryn to drop her gun. Keira assumed she was safe, until, looking at Taryn, she noticed that the girl's blood had crystallized into a spike. Taryn stabbed Keira in the stomach. This caused a reaction in Keira's body, causing the girl to spill smoke. Ray ran to her and held her, as she told him that she'd been planning to ask him out for coffee after their escape, and tried to beg him not to become one of the killers. However, before she could finish, Keira passed away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C03 made a wise choice in allying herself with a competent protector, but was foolish in other regards. Her emotionalism nearly caused her problems at the divide, and her dying statements certainly didn't spur her partner towards good survival strategies. '''Memorable Quotes: “Well... That was odd, to say the least.” - Keira on coughing smoke "We... We can't just LEAVE him here!" - Keira voices her opinion on abandoning Joel to die "Still... Not too late for you to make it out of here in one piece. Just promise me one thing... ..Please, whatever you do, don't...." - Keira's last words Other/Trivia *Keira was sacrificed when Fioriboy used his hero card to save Raymond Pietrowski. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Keira, in chronological order *Where is my Rifle, This is my Gun.... *Discovery and Revelation *Somewhere in the Between Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Keira MacDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *-- Keira was a fun character, and she and Ray made a great pair. I'm sorry that she went out after so (comparatively) little screen time. Still, it was a well-written scene, and the effects on Ray will be very interesting to see. - MurderWeasel *I liked Keira’s overall portrayal and how despite being a short story, the character is well developed and consistent. I also liked the overall Keira-Ray pair and how the relationship between two rather different people continued to develop and how there managed to be tension without it breaking up the partnership.- bacon Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution